


Maya Have This Dance?

by Space__Ace



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space__Ace/pseuds/Space__Ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s homecoming dance, and Riley is excited to dance with Maya, her first official girlfriend, all evening. Maya seems less enthusiastic about it, and Riley becomes determined to find out what’s wrong with her Peaches. But what she finds out is a shock to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maya Have This Dance?

Homecoming dance. One of Riley Matthew’s favourite times. She loved bouncing around and having fun with her friends. But this time it would be different. She didn’t just get to dance with friends for the evening, she would have the chance to dance to a sappy slow song with someone very special to her. That special someone was none other than Maya Hart, her best friend, and more recently: her girlfriend.

The thought that she would get to do that made her so happy. Of course, she and Maya had danced together before. Even to slow songs. But this time, it would be just a little bit different. And it excited her more than anything else.

As expected, Riley was bouncing and dancing joyously, having the time of her life. The song she was dancing around to faded out, and a slower one began playing in its place. Riley spun around, smiling widely, to face Maya.  
But she wasn’t there. Riley’s expression fell into a frown, as she looked around. Couples began joining up to dance, and a few people went to sit down at the tables off to the side.  
“Riley?” A voice asked. Riley turned to face Lucas, looking worried. “Are you alright?” he asked. She looked around quickly once more, before responding.  
“Maya’s gone.” she said sadly. Lucas glanced around, confirming what Riley had said with himself.  
“Do you want to look for her?” Lucas asked. He asked in a way that implied he would go too.

Riley bit her lip, thinking for a moment. “No, it’s fine, I’ll go on my own.” she smiled sweetly up at him. “Thank you though.” she said, before turning and wading out of the crowd of slow dancing teens.

She slipped out of the gymnasium, into the hallway. She took a minute to embrace the coolness of the empty hallway. She hadn’t realised just how warm it was in the other room.  
After her little moment of embracing the temperature change, Riley began her quest to find Maya.

She wandered for a few minutes, before she noticed a light on in one of the classrooms. Riley frowned, approaching the room. Upon getting closer, she realised it was her history classroom. The light was on, and the room was empty. Apart from one person.

Riley opened the door, as quietly as she could, and sat down in her chair, next to Maya. Maya stared straight ahead, not looking away from the chalkboard. Riley, on the other hand, was watching Maya.  
“What are you doing here?” the brunette asked. Maya continued to stare at the board. “Maya!” Riley spoke again. Maya sighed, losing her eyes.  
“What are you doing here?” Riley asked again. “We were supposed to dance together.” Iley reminded her.

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry Riles.” Maya sighed, opening her eyes and looking over at her girlfriend.  
She looked tearful, and guilty. It confused Riley. She’d seen her girlfriend lool broken and defeated, forgotten and betrayed, but she was fairly sure she’d never seen Maya look so guilty and apologetic.  
“What’s wrong?” Riley asked in a soft tone.  
“Nothing, I’m fine. Just need some time alone.” Maya said, smiling and wiping her eyes.  
“You’re lying.” Riley replied swiftly.

“What do you mean?” Maya asked.  
“Maya, I know you, you’re not fine. You’re lying… what’s wong?” Riley repeated. Maya sighed.  
“I’m scared, Riley. I don’t want people to see me as the freaky lesbian of the school. I don’t want to be made fun of, I don’t want to be singled out or treated differently. And most of all, I don’t want that for you!” Maya said. It hadn’t taken much to get her to open up. When it came to Riley, it never did.  
Riley frowned, reaching over and taking Maya’s hand in hers.  
“Maya, that won’t happen.” Riley comforted.  
“You don’t know that!” Maya snapped, holding back a sob. “I don’t want anyone to hurt you, especially not because of me. If people realise that we’re more than just friends then we could-” she stopped, sighing. The blonde quickly wiped her eyes again, with her free hand.

“Maya…” Riley sighed. “We don’t have to do this. We don’t have to go out there and dance like a couple. We won’t do this if you’re not ready.” she said. Maya looked up at her with big, tearful eyes.  
“But, Riles you were-” Riley cut her off.  
“I know, I was excited for this. But I’m not going to make you do it if you aren’t ready to. We don’t have to come out yet.” Riley said, stroking her hand softly. Maya smiled at her, lovingly.  
“Thanks sweetie.” She said. Riley smiled.

“Maya…?” The brunette asked softly.  
“Yes Riley?”  
There was a pause as Riley took her phone out of her purse, turned on some music, and set it on her desk.  
“May I have this dance?” she asked, standing up and holding out her hand. Maya chuckled, taking her hand and standing up too. She pulled her in close, wrapping her arms around her. The two swayed to the music happily and slowly, enjoying their moment of serenity.  
“Thank you Riley.” Maya whispered.  
“It’s no problem Maya.” Riley replied, smiling.


End file.
